


Right in the Face by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Right in the Face by LaylahHe draws, sharp snapping movements, points the muzzle right between Junpei’s eyes. “Doesn’t that get your heart rate up?”





	Right in the Face by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right in the Face](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300336) by Laylah. 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : Right in the Face

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Persona 3

 **Character/Pairing** : Junpei->Akihiko

 **Rating** : explicit

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : He draws, sharp snapping movements, points the muzzle right between Junpei’s eyes. “Doesn’t that get your heart rate up?”

 **Text** : [here ](http://cat.catandkiwi.net/?p=323)

 **Length** 0:04:02

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Right%20in%20the%20Face%20by%20Laylah.mp3) 


End file.
